Quandary
by TheBlueFoxtrot A Samba
Summary: Gambit is nothing if not an opportunist. It's how he was raised. So really, he can't be blamed for that, right?...Right?


Kazoo Productions ™

Quandary

"You stupid, pig-headed, no good, arrogant…butt wipe!"  
Remy tried not to laugh. Chuckling would not help his case. But Rogue censoring herself was even funnier than her using the actual curse words. So it isn't entirely his fault if he let out a small snicker. Turns out his 'small snickers' were bigger than he thought because she started to fume at the sight of his twitching lips.

She went on a long and loud rant about how he was a conceited, narcissistic, egocentric, lying, perverted, big word, long word, is that even a word?, even longer word...

To which he'd asked innocently (with the full intention of keeping her riled up),  
"Ain't those first three synonymous of each other?"

That threw her for a moment and she stood there gaping at him, her mouth opening and closing in an imitation of a very adorable fish. She had become to accustomed to people sitting quietly while she 'talked to them'. Well, Remy would certainly change that soon. Then she gave him a look that said that she clearly questioned if there was something wrong with him mentally.

He saw a perfect opportunity and seized it.

"I never thought it possible but ya even more beautiful when ya speechless. You should stay like that."  
Of course, that started her on a whole other rave about how he was a sexist, man-whoring dog, that...well, to be honest, Remy stopped paying attention to what she at this point. As her anger thickened, so did her Southern twang and he took pleasure in it and no little amount of pride at being the one to cause it.

Whoever said that silence was golden obviously never had a girl like Rogue in his life.  
During her rant, he'd been steadily edging closer to her, aware that he was placing himself within range for her mean, left hook. He took one more step, effectively getting in her personal space and leaned over her, faces only inches apart.

At this point, she was too pissed and gob-smacked to be uncomfortable with close proximity and merely upped the intensity of her glare, not backing down. The sight of her trying to incinerate him with her gaze was too cute and he found himself smirking.

Naturally, this made _Cherie_ even angrier. Her lovely silver eyes narrowed to slits and her lips formed something of a snarling pout. Lips as nice as hers should really do something other than pout. No matter how adorable it was.

An idea, impulse, urge popped up in his head and slapped him in the face. Now he was at a crossroads: close the already short gap between their lips, or continue to let her rage at the sight of his cocky smile; eh, either way he was gonna get punched, so what the hell? Right?

His lips descended on hers, and she actually squeaked in surprise. Shockingly -pleasantly- she started kissing him back with a wealth of inexperienced enthusiasm. He took it from there and led what initially was a light almost chaste kiss to something that was…most definitely not.  
It wasn't until the kissed had ended. Not until he was wholly enjoying the feel of her in his arms, her own thrown around his neck, that realized he was still conscious.

"Rogue?" he asked the side of her head as she was preoccupied with nuzzling her soft cheek against his.

"Huh?"

"Did you forget to tell me somethin'?"

"You mean somethin' like I've been workin' with the professor to get control of my powers?"

She trailed kisses down his jaw to his neck. His arms tightened around her reflexively.

"Uh-huh."

"I didn't forget," her breath felt hot on his skin as she spoke. Remy swallowed and cleared his throat.

"Well, what say we make sure it wasn't a fluke?"

She frowned at him. "What, you don't think my control is – oh. I mean, yeah. Yeah, we should do that."

They proceeded to 'test the extent of Rogue's control' for the next half hour or so. More than likely, they would have gone on longer but Fate decided to screw with them a little. Logan walked in.  
Naturally, the man tried to decapitate him right then and there, but Remy retaliated by blowing him through a wall, and then he sat back and watched as Rogue proceeded to curse Logan out for real this time. He was certain he could get her to calm down but really, he was enjoying the show.

It was a no-brainer to not get involved with this one.

* * *

12/3/2010

Y'all once again have Lord Shade to thank for this one. The equivalent of five sentences started this. And then that happened. Then he beta'd it and it came out so much better.

*buffs nails on shirt* I am good.

Kazoo: Okay you. Slow your roll. Like, now.

I was joking! Yeesh!


End file.
